


Huldra Revenge

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [31]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 Spook Me Challenge</p>
<p>Napoleon and Illya had met Huldra once before (          ) and it ended with her threats to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huldra Revenge

Huldra Revenge

 

“Come on Napoleon, it’s getting late and Waverly called an early morning meeting.”   Illya stood and waited for his partner to follow him.  “You can spend tomorrow looking over the women at headquarters.”

“I’m not looking over the women.   I’m appreciating the beauty of the area.” 

With a snort, the Russian headed toward the door of Del Floria while Napoleon hurried to catch up with him.  “You know it won’t hurt you to ‘look’ at the scenery once and awhile.”

Climbing into the car, he responded. “I will not even comment on that.  Just drop me off at home.”

Before starting the engine, Napoleon saw the set of Illya’s face.   Teasing would only make his partner give him the cold shoulder for a few days and it really wasn’t worth it so he quietly drove to the Russian’s apartment.

As Illya exited the car, he nodded to Napoleon and turning knocked down a woman who he hadn’t seen before him.

Pulling away from the curve the American saw his partner hurrying to help the woman up.  From what he could see, her face was beautiful with her waist-long black hair surrounding it.  Her dress was emphasizing her assets.

Smiling to himself, he hoped Illya would take the opportunity to introduce himself to the lady.  Taking one more look in his rear view mirror, he blinked.  For a moment, he was sure he saw a thing standing next to Illya black, tree like with shiny white eyes, then changed to a winged creature, but a blink cleared his vision and the woman was back.   He laughed.  Obvious he was more tired than he thought.

The next morning, Napoleon, April, and Mark were waiting in the CEA office for Illya.  When he arrived, he looked worn out and tired.

 “Late night, partner? You’re almost late for the meeting, not like you.”

“I am on time, and I am fine.”

“Oh, could it be that woman I saw you talking to last night as I pulled away kept you busy.”

“Napoleon!  It is none of your business what I do in my spare time so kindly do not stick your nose in my business.  We need to leave or be late to the meeting.”  Illya spit at him leaving the office quickly and the others agents with their mouth hanging open.

“What’s with him mate?”  Mark was the first to recover.

“No idea,” Napoleon looked at his watch.   “We better get upstairs or we’ll have Waverly on our backs.”

……

During the meeting, Illya seemed distracted and had to be asked questions a number of times before he answered.  When it was over, he disappeared before anyone was able to speak to him.

The next few days went similarly until Waverly called Solo to his office.

“Mr. Solo what is going on with your partner?  He is distracted at meetings, late for work and more disagreeable with others than normal.”   Waverly demanded as the CEA sat down.

“I’m not sure sir.   I’ve tried to speak to him, but he seems to be spending most of his time avoiding me.”

“I’m beginning to become concern about his ability to function as an agent.  Deal with it or I’ll find it necessary to pull him from the field until he sees psych and deal with whatever is troubling him.”

Napoleon left Waverly office knowing that the confrontation he was going to have was not going to be pleasant if not downright volatile.  He asked his secretary to request Mr. Kuryakin to come to their office.

Illya arrived about a half an hour after called.   He had an angry look on his face which did nothing to hide his appearance which was drawn, pale with deep black rings under his eyes and a noticeable weight loss.   “You summoned me.” He said defiance clear in his voice.

 “I feel we need to have a discussion.”  Napoleon began.

“And if I do not feel the same way?”  Illya challenged.

“Sit down,” Napoleon ordered.   “I want to know what is going on with you.  Waverly is threatening to have you removed from the field and checked over by psych.”

“Why does everyone here feel they have a right to dig into my private life?”  Illya demanded.

“Illya.  I’m your friend and partner and right now I’m not sure I would trust you to have my back.   If that’s not enough for you, I’m also your boss.  What’s going on with you?”

“So if I do not tell you about my personal life, I will be taken out of the field.   Then let me relieve you of making that decision.”  With that Illya removed his gun and identification throwing them on Napoleon’s desk before storming out of the room. 

Before Napoleon could comprehend what had just happened, Illya was out of De Floria’s shop. 

…….

Napoleon had knocked but received no answer.  He was sure his partner was in his apartment and couldn’t leave without talking to him.  Using his key he opened the door to find it filled with mist.  He could hear Illya’s moans of pain through the mist and slowly moved toward his bedroom. 

Illya wasn’t aware of anything around him except for the woman in bed with him.  He couldn’t take his eyes off her or believe that she was his.  Something was wrong, but he didn’t want to know or care what it was.  She was everything he ever wanted, and the warning his mind was trying to make him see was pushed into the background.   The pain and weakness overtaking him was secondary to her kisses and lovemaking.  It was all the he cared about.

As Napoleon hit the doorway, Illya laid on his bed the beautiful dark hair woman Napoleon had seen a few days before over him.   He could see dark wings coming from her back, yet the scene kept changing from the woman, to fairy, to a rotten tree.  Then it came to him.   Huldra had found them. 

He backed out of the doorway quickly and after entering the hallway outside this partner’s apartment.  Pulling out his communicator, Napoleon requested the UNCLE Chaplain.  Quickly explaining that he needed him immediately, he arranged to meet him at his apartment two floors above.

…..              

Pastor Peter Thompson had been surprised when Napoleon called him and asked him to bring blessed water and a prayer book.   Although he knew Napoleon had been raised Catholic, the pastor knew most of the agents didn’t practice any religion.  Entering the apartment, he was stunned to see Napoleon’s living room coffee table with papers and pictures spread out. 

“Mr. Solo?” Peter started.

“Please call me Napoleon.  Pastor, I’m about to tell you a story which I swear that every word is true.”

_Illya and I were sent to investigate the death of two of their agents who had been on assignment in the Caucasus Mountains of Russia. The agents had been found dead inside a dolmen without a mark on them and no cause of death found._

_While Illya went inside to check it out, I stood guard._

_I was uncomfortable outside and thought about joining my partner, but the dolmen gave me the willies. A noise behind me had me whipping around gun out. A fog was coming from behind and the coolness and moist from it began to touch me. From the mist a stunning naked woman walked toward me. Her waist long black hair highlighted her beautiful deep blue eyes. Her body was perfect and her movements, poetry in motion. That was the last thing I distinctly recall until Illya found me._

_Illya told me he saw me heading into the woods and followed my footprints into the silent forest. The mist in front of him kept retreating as he followed it into a cave. He could feel the evil as he moved along._

_I remember that I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had never wanted someone as much as I wanted this beautiful woman in front of me. Although something kept trying to break through my consciousness and divert my attention from her, I fought it. Glimpses of rotten tree bark attempted to distract me; however her dark hair quickly covered the vision. In the back of my mind I knew I was getting weaker and in pain but pushed it aside to allow this stunning woman to make love to me._

_Illya followed the mist into the cave entering silently. He said that he could hear my moans of pain and quickly headed toward the sounds. When he reached the area where I was lying on my back in a bed of leaves, he found Huldra lying on top of me drawing my breath in her mouth._

_He roared my name, but I couldn’t acknowledge him.  I remember Huldra raising her head an evil smile on her lips. She hissed toward Illya anger in her eyes.  She threatened Illya and told him I was hers._

_Illya refused to allow me to be the next victim of this mythological creature. He carefully approached her and when she turned her head to a groan from me, Illya leaped. He dragged Huldra off me causing my hands to run across her back and covered with slivers. Holding his gun toward her, he yanked me up.  With a shriek and hiss, the woman was gone threatening revenge against Illya._

_Later as we left the hotel, a mist began to flow toward us and a soft wind blew whispering in our ears. As we left, we both heard. "You are mine, and someday I will collect what I own."_ (Summarized from Hundra’s Dolmen: Written for A 2013 Halloween Challenge on live journal Scrapbook as a Gift for Spikesgirl)

“After we returned from the assignment and reported off, Waverly put the file of the affair into the File 40 safe. We did a little research on her and found that the only way to defeat her was to have a priest bless her and call her by name.  That’s why I asked you to come.   She has found Illya and is draining the life from him.”

“This is a very unusual request.”

“I swear every word I told you is true.  Illya needs your help.”  Napoleon pleaded.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help but let me see the research you have collected.  I’ve been in UNCLE long enough to know there are things in the world that no one would believe. I just want to make sure what you found will help not cause more problems.”

The two men looked over the research and after some discussion agreed on a course of action.

……..

Reentering Illya’s apartment, the men silently reached the bedroom.   Illya looked drained and his breathing was becoming erratic.

Hearing a noise Huldra turned hissing at Napoleon.  “You are next my love.  And you holy man what are you doing interfering?  You cannot stop me; he is now my blond Russian.”

Thompson stared at the creature in front of him.  Her beauty left revealing who she really was as she will turn incredibly ugly dark tree like thing.  Arms of branches and vines waving and reaching out for them as if there was wind causing their movement. White eyes burning into them in the darken room. Although both men could see it as it was truly was, Illya only saw the beauty of the woman in front of her.  

“Napoleon get out!   This woman is mine,” Illya’s thin voice demanded.

Regaining his presence of mind, the Pastor opened his prayer book. 

_“God our Father who created heaven and earth, the God of Israel Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob, the one true God, I call upon you to send your angels into this room to rid it of the demon.”_

Hissing and spitting at the men, Huldra climbed off the bed and headed toward the pastor and Napoleon.  “You both will die.”

Just as she reached them, Thompson sprayed her with holy water, “Be gone Huldra you are not welcome here.”

With a screech that echoed through the apartment, the creature began to disappear.  Once more Thompson sprayed her, “Leave these men be. I banish you in the Name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit.”  With one final shriek she was gone.

Rushing to his Illya’s side, Napoleon noticed he wasn’t breathing and started CPR while Peter called for an ambulance from UNCLE.

……

Illya woke to see Napoleon, April and Mark sitting in his room.  “Is there a party I do not know about?”

“Illya,” April squealed rushing over to kiss his cheek. “You’re finally awake.”

“How long? April please do not mother me.   I am off women for a while.”

“I’m just happy you’re back darling.” She pretended to pout.

Napoleon chuckled at the two of them.  “Almost a week partner.  We were just holding a discussion about their last affair.  How do you feel?”

“Other than my chest feeling like someone broke a few ribs, weak, and starving, just fine.”

“Sorry about the ribs, I broke them when doing CPR.  First time I had to use it. I think I used a little too much pressure.”  Napoleon admitted sheepishly.

“You are forgiven seeing I am still around to hurt.   Now can someone get me some food?”

Laughing April and Mark went to get the food, while Napoleon talked to his partner handing him back his gun and identification.  “I think you left these in the office by mistake.”

“Thank you.  It was Huldra correct?  Do you think she is done with us now?”  Illya asked touching the items Napoleon had given him with respect.

“She’s gone.  Pastor Thompson sent her back to the hell she came from.   She won’t be trapping anymore men.  Waverly has placed the file on this affair with our previous one in Section 40.”

A young nurse entered the room with April and Mark who had been to the cafeteria and returned with a tray laden with food.

As she did his vital signs, she flirted with Illya.  When she was ready to leave she said with as much sex as she could put in her voice. “Perhaps we could go out after you’re better, Illya.”

He became flustered.  “Ah, sorry but I do not want to disappoint you.   I understand Mr. Waverly has a long assignment for Mr. Solo and myself when I’m released.   Thanks but I cannot promise anything.”

Blushing the nurse left the room.  When the door closes, the three other agents started laughing.

“Really mate, not all women are evil Fairies.” Mark said between holding his ribs in laughter.

“Out, out the three of you.  Just give me my food Napoleon and leave.   I do not want to hear one more comment about the beauty of the area, ‘looking’ at the scenery and double dating.”

As the other agents left, Napoleon leaned back into the room.   “I’ll send the nurse in for your sponge bath.”   He managed to just get the door closed before he heard the cover from the food hitting the door. 


End file.
